nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nick Pluto TV
Nick Pluto TV '(also known as ''Nick on Pluto TV) is a collection of free, internet-based feeds of Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. in English and Spanish. The channels features reruns of older programs from Nickelodeon, alongside NickRewind programs. The channel does not air Nick at Nite programs, and Nick Jr. shows are aired on a separate channel. The channels are counter-programed from the main cable-based feed of Nickelodeon. History Both networks were launched on May 1st of 2019, after Viacom completed its acquiring of the free, internet-based streaming service, '''Pluto TV from its original owners. In addition to both channels’ launching, two Spanish language channels were launched in October of 2019. Both networks feature older Nickelodeon programs in which have not been broadcast on Nickelodeon in at least about half a decade.. The two and twelve other Viacom networks were launched at about 3:30 AM. The first program to air was Legends of the Hidden Temple. Programming The networks air reruns of older Nickelodeon series. Commercials air between the shows, along with skits and promos for live events. Unlike Pluto TV’s other children’s channels, they do not show commercials for their other channels. Furthermore, Nick or Nick Jr. Pluto TV programs do not air on Kids TV or After School Cartoons, Pluto TV’s other children’s channels. Additionally, newer programs such as The Loud House and PAW Patrol do not air. Programs on the Nick network air in 60 or 120-minute blocks. Nick Jr. shows air in up to 2-hour blocks. Formerly, Nick Pluto TV programs aired in 90-minute blocks, with SpongeBob SquarePants episodes to divide the blocks. Nickelodeon programs include: * All That * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * ''Breadwinners'' (Latino only) * ''Bunsen Is a Beast'' (Latino only) * ''CatDog'' * Clarissa Explains It All * Double Dare * Double Dare 2000 * Doug * The Fairly OddParents * Hey Arnold! * iCarly * Kenan & Kel * Legends of the Hidden Temple * Rocko's Modern Life * Rugrats * SpongeBob SquarePants * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 version) * True Jackson, VP * Victorious Nick Jr. Pluto TV * * Nick Jr. Pluto TV and Nick Jr. Latino Pluto TV 'are two channels sister to Nick Pluto TV. The first channel was launched on May, 1st of 2019, with the Latino version being launched in October, 2019. Most programs on the network have not been seen on Nickelodeon for at least a decade. It features reruns of older Nick Jr. programs including Wonder Pets!, and Blue's Clues. Two notable programs in which are excluise to this network include old repeats of the BBC and PBS versions of Teletubbies (only the 2015 version has aired on Nick Jr.) reruns, as well as Robot and Monster. In October of 2019, a Latino/Spanish version of the channel was launched. Programs on the network include: * ''Ben and Holly’s Little Kingdom (Latino Only) *''Blue's Clues'' *[[Dora and Friends: Into the City!|''Dora and Friends: Into the City!]] (Latino Only) *Dora the Explorer'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Robot and Monster (overnight airings)'' *''Wallykazam!'' *''Wonder Pets!'' Formerly Aired: *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku (overnight airings)'' *''Teletubbies'' (original BBC episodes) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' Themed channels In order to anticipate the premiere of the upcoming theatrical film Dora and the Lost City of Gold, Pluto TV launched on July 17, 2019, 'Dora TV '. As its name implies, it is 24/7 Dora-themed channel . It continuously airs episodes in circulation, with the ones airing on its sister channel, Nick Jr. Pluto TV. A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles channel called '''Totally Turtles was also launched on July 23, 2019, showcasing episodes of both the 2003 and 2012 series, in celebration of the titular franchise's 35th anniversary. Pluto TV also launched in Germany and Austria on July 12, 2019, a pop-up SpongeBob channel to celebrate the series' 20th anniversary, showing episodes from the series' first five seasons. = __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Channels Category:Real-world organizations Category:Nickelodeon Category:Viacom NickMovies